


A Child Like You

by Makizushi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because Homestuck Is A Virus, Canon Compliant, Chara POV, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, POV Second Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/pseuds/Makizushi
Summary: She could have buried you literally anywhere but it’s here, where you first fell into the underground, that she planted your body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowBarnacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowBarnacle/gifts), [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/gifts).



> [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)

Darkness.

The barest hint of sunlight.

Yellow flowers. Always yellow flowers.

She could have buried you anywhere but it’s here that she left you, in a bed of yellow flowers that got their start feeding from your corpse. Asriel got to stay in his father’s throne room, his dust spreading like the handful of seeds that fell from his clothes when he disintegrated. When he dropped your body to the ground like garbage.

She could have buried you _literally anywhere_ but it’s here, where you first fell into the underground, that she planted your body. It would have been nice to be near something familiar, some place you had feelings about. But not _this_ familiar, and not such _strong_ feelings. Instead of slowly fading away amidst the sleepy mundanity of everyday life you were trapped in isolation, remembering and reliving the day you fell forever. Never able to rest, never able to sleep like you were always told the dead could. Never able to reach anyone with your piteous cries for help.

Other children fell sometimes and they were both like and unlike you. Their feelings and their hearts, so strong in life, attracted you and made you want to follow them, but they were always slightly mismatched. Patience you understood, but found difficult to practice. Bravery was never your strongest suit. Integrity and Kindness were laughably off. Perseverance was close, and _god_ , Justice was even closer to something that could _move_ you. But no. You watched them go further into the underground, rooted to your spot, aching to follow them but unable to gain enough purchase in their hearts to cling to them successfully.

Hundreds of years. A day. An uneventful week and a particularly difficult hour. You existed and you remembered and you relived the shadow of the worst day of your life over and over again. You screamed for help but nobody came.

Until, a miracle.

A child fell and they were just like you, DETERMINATION strong in their soul. They fell with a soiled bandage already wrapped around their head, and nothing but a stick in their hands. They fell underground with nothing, just like you. They were so like you it made you sick. It made you hope.

Your best friend greeted the child like you, but instead of rushing off to find his parents he attacked. A very different kind of welcome from what you experienced. A very different answer to the very last time you called out for help. Originally when you fell you’d hurt yourself, but not nearly as badly as the Dreemurrs thought. Your split lip; the limp in your step; the bruises on your thighs and the scratches on your back all predated your tumble into their world. Toriel came and rescued the child like you, healed them of old and new injuries alike just like she had in the past. The child like you started to leave and you clung to them, wrapped yourself around their soul and let them rip you from where you’d been planted ages ago.

You were free.

You loved them, a tiny bit. With whatever atrophied ability you had to love. When the child like you encountered monsters, monsters you had known well in life, you described each one to them. Whispered hints into their ear about how to act, what would make each particular monster happy or weak. When the child like you encountered lost items you explained their use to them as best you understood; gloves for hitting, shoes for kicking, and pretty faded ribbons that made children cute enough to be worth touching softly.

You watched them. Their feelings were so strong that they overwhelmed yours, and you felt yourself being changed by them. But they were _so like you_ , surely whatever changes they wrought just made you more fully yourself.

Of course, Toriel led the child like you to her house, and you were beset by a wholly different set of memories than the ones you’d suffered with for hundreds of years. The child like you explored and you felt yourself beginning to come apart.

Over there was the picture you drew of the flowers from your village. You remembered staring at those flowers while you loitered near the town square; waiting for someone to notice you and take you home with them.

Right there was the fireplace with its heatless flame and its dull tools. You remember Toriel filing the edges off of every piece of metal she could find while blood still dripped from your newly healed wrists. You remember the cool balm of her soft hands as she soothed away terrible burns and healed your blistered skin.

The bed you died in was still there, right there, and you clung to the child like you even harder. Hard enough that your memories spilled over into their sleeping mind. The kitchen was there, bereft of both chocolate and knives; the stove itself proofed against the particular use you might put it to. It hurt being in Toriel’s home, an exact yet empty copy of your true home on the opposite side of the underground.

The child like you confronted Toriel, the closest thing you ever had to a real mother, and you knew that there was no going back after this. There was no quiet, tortured existence hovering around the patch of flowers your body brought forth. You were leaving here, one way or another you were _leaving here_ , and to hell with Asriel’s interference and Asriel’s undetermined heart. Fuck your grave and the prison it resided in. You were leaving here like how you left your village, whatever it took. This child, like you, was _filled with DETERMINATION_ and you were with them until whatever end they chose to bring about.

And you were leaving here, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick vignette about my favorite Undertale character for rainbowBarnacle and VastDerp, who finally played this wonderful game.
> 
> Despite having a number of talented beta readers, I obsessively micro-edit even after posting, you have been warned.
> 
> Wanna ask me questions? Prompt me things? Yell at me about stuff? Come chat with me on my writing tumblr: [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
